


Final Confession

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [14]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Aresmon is dead from his charm, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Yanis being a charming mon, Zeus and his family are mentioned, Zeusmon is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: Aresmon and Yanis quickly became good friends, and they always did things together, but they weren't a couple. Aresmon fell hard for Yanis but it took a gentle push from his brother to get him to tell Yanis how he feels.
Relationships: Yanis/Aresmon
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	Final Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this as a gift to La Graia again and I honestly love Aresmon so much and they have amazing art and ocs. That being said Zeusmon and Aresmon belong to her and she gave me permission to write this story with Aresmon. She is a nice person and I am glad she let's me write these things and that we are friends and she is wonderful!
> 
> Anyways enough rambling let's get to the story.

Aresmon was blushing a lot as he approached Zeusmon's house. He was more irritated that he didn't know what he was feeling for Yanis, the Duftmon he met in the woods. They hung out a lot and Yanis did small things that caused his heart to skip a beat, buy him lunch, play for him when he was stressed, and the incident where they held hands.. He tried to brush it off as them being good friends, but he wasn't sure anymore. He knocked on the door and waited outside. The door opened and he came face to face with his brother in law, Luz.   
  
'Oh Aresmon! this is a surprise, come in.' 

Ares walked in and Luz closed the door, the older kids jumped at him and pulled him into the living room where Zeusmon was and he smiled seeing Aresmon. Aresmon plopped down beside his brother.   
  
"What brings you here Aresmon? Did soemthing happen?"  
  
Aresmon seemed really nervous when he was telling Zeusmon the story and the thunder god put a hand on Aresmon in a comforting squeeze and he looked into the kitchen and watch Luz and the kids decorate cookies. He thought of everything that happened after meeting his mate to give him the best advice. 

  
"If you love Yanis run to him and hold him, and tell him how you feel now before it's to late or you lose the chance. I know you will be successful in this, besides it's obvious that there is something between you both. Even we can tell from what you say, there is soemthing there, and I bet Yanis feels it too."   
  
Aresmon nodded and he stood up quickly accidently knocking in to the coffee table and he ran out the door yelling "bye everyone!". Zeusmon chuckled and Luz walked in and he kissed his cheek and Athlena closed the front door and Ritsuka was eating an egg sandwich.  
  
'Did you talk? Do you think it'll happen?'   
  
Zeusmon smiled and nodded as he pulled his mate close and the kids sat with their parents. Zeusmon believed in Aresmon, he's so stubborn that he knows it'll work out between him and this Yanis. He should tell his father later.. 

* * *

Yanis was worried when Aresmon didn't show up at their normal meeting place so he walked to look for him. He wanted to take him out on a date, well a proper date. In the beginning it was friendly and fun, but now when he flirted and flustered Aresmon he felt his heart race and seeing Ares blush, it caused him to blush under his helmet. What sealed it was the time that they were walking through a busy section of the town, and he held Aresmon's hand so they wouldn't be separated, but even after they explored the town they always held the hands. Yanis walked him home that night and he actually gave the mon a kiss on the forehead, which caused the mon to mutter a thank you then he closed the door. Yanis messaged Aresmon satyign that they should meet up and talk about what happened, but he never came. He ran around looking for Ares, and he stopped outside a shop seeing the warrior clearly getting stressed and flustered as the Lilymon was wrapping some flowers and a small box.  
  
'Hey Aresmon.'  
  
He walked over just in time to feel the mon run into him and the Duftmon looked at him, but the warrior held the flowers and gift box out to him.   
  
"F-for you! I tried to get what I thought you would like..!"  
  
He smiled and he took the flowers and he sniffed them and he stared at the box and he opened it. His eyes widened when he saw there was a bracelet in it. He saw a harp charm and Aresmon was wrignign his hands nervously.   
  
"I-I have to tell you something.." He watched the red deepen on Ares's face and He was surprised by hearing the other yell, "I fell in love with you Yanis!"   
  
He hid his blushing face in his hands expecting to hear him to say something, but instead he felt the mon get closer and he removed his hands from the god's face and he held them. He put their foreheads together and he chuckled. Yanis then held his face and both leaned in and their lips met. Yanis felt that his heart might beat out of his chest, and he bet that Aresmon felt the same. When they pulled away from the tender kiss Yanis pulled the god close and held him in his arms.   
  
"So now that we are official, I can hold you like this, and spoil you."  
  
They stood there savoring the closeness, but they separated and held hands once again and Yanis took Aresmon on a proper date and they shared many kisses and Yanis spoiled him in terms of affection and he flustered the god of War. Yanis walked him home and before He went in, Aresmon turned to look at him.   
  
"Do you want to stay the night Yanis?"  
  
"I would love too Aresmon, now I can cuddle you. "  
  
Yanis laughed seeing him be flustered and he followed the mon and the door closed behind him. To calm them both he decided to give Aresmon another mini concert to calm him down before they climbed into his bed and cuddled up and fell asleep. The next morning the young judge woke up to see that Aresmon had his head on his chest and he enjoyed the closeness and he purred. This was the best thing that happened to him ever.   
  
"I love you god Aresmon."   
  
He carefully nuzzled the other who only mumbled and cuddled closer to him. He was going to spoil him with affection now.


End file.
